


The Way It Ends

by orphan_account



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viola locked the door behind her when she saw the grandfather clock in the bathroom on the first floor. Before she'd entered the mansion, she would have called the deep red wood fetching, the detailed carvings amazing craftsmanship, and the black spindly hands on a gold and cream face art. But as she stared at her hollow, darkened eyes in the reflection of the glass housing the gilded pendulum, she could only see it as a wretched source of pain and misery. She took this despair upon her shoulders willingly, though, for if it wasn't hers it would belong to another, and that was worse than unacceptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Ends

Viola locked the door behind her when she saw the grandfather clock in the bathroom on the first floor. Before she'd entered the mansion, she would have called the deep red wood fetching, the detailed carvings amazing craftsmanship, and the black spindly hands on a gold and cream face art. But as she stared at her hollow, darkened eyes in the reflection of the glass housing the gilded pendulum, she could only see it as a wretched source of pain and misery. She took this despair upon her shoulders willingly, though, for if it wasn't hers it would belong to another, and that was worse than unacceptable.  


She looked down at the key in her hand; it was a skeleton key, just like every other one in this house, except this one was white instead of gold. Real bone, and Viola would bet that it came from the house's very first victim. It would lead to the front door, to freedom, but no one left alive would take it for themselves. Only she and Feliciano were left- actually, she corrected herself, it was probably just her, because when she'd last seen Feliciano he'd been hoarse from his repeated screams as a monster worked to shatter every bone it could find. She'd hated seeing the obvious shock and betrayal in his eyes as she'd turned and run, but this loop was doomed, and Feliciano with it. Now she knew she'd be the one to control time, and she'd be the one to die so that the rest could live. She was sorry that she couldn't save her friend, her counterpart, the one who was like her, but she was also sorry for the rest of his friends, and she wanted them to live outside of these walls. In order for that to happen, she had to get them this key while they were still strong. And she had to find a way to keep time from trapping them here. She'd wracked her brains for the answer, and this was the only possible one she had.  


The doorknob rattling stopped her musing. She was out of time in the mansion that was filled with it; it was now or never, and never was not an option. Striding towards the clock that always ticked towards death, she raised the key to her lips and swallowed before she could lose her nerve. She choked on the size and odd shape before she managed to make herself swallow a second time, pushing the key down with no small effort. Mio Dio, that burned going down-  


Hearing the doorframe creak behind her, Viola knew she couldn't linger any longer. She took each of the bigger clock hands in her own and pulled them backwards, feeling her heart start pumping faster as the fabric of time began to unravel around her. If this didn't work, she felt like she might just kill herself instead for the hope she'd instilled in herself now.  


The next thing she knew, she was standing in the entryway trying to explain who she was to a handful of countries; oddly enough, it was Italy, Germany, and Prussia, just like it had been when she'd first entered to save them. She'd failed that time, but this time she wouldn't. She couldn't. She could still feel the slight burn in her esophagus from the key, and that meant that it was still there, right? This time, then, they could finally do it. She'd cheated the mansion. She'd win for real this time, because they'd all win!  


"You know what you'll really want to see?" she heard herself say. "There's a breathtaking grandfather clock somewhere around here that's the only thing really worth looking at; the only problem is that I don't know where it is."  


Germany's eyebrow twitched. "If it's the only interesting thing here, how did you forget where it was?"  


"I didn't! It's just that there's a group of teenagers that likes to come in and move it so every time someone comes here it's in a different spot. It's really inconvenient, but it'll be worth it, ve~!"  


When Feliciano started pleading for Germany to help Viola find it so that they could go and see it with a dark, confused look in her direction, the deal was sealed. Viola's plan would begin the moment they found that monstrous beauty.  


But when Germany tried to take Feliciano with him and send her in another direction with Prussia, she refused. She had to keep the group together so that she wouldn't have to risk losing someone to stupidity or track them down later on. Regrouping with Japan and finding the Allies was going to be irritating and dangerous enough, though neither could be helped. They had no time for distractions.  


"We should check first where I saw it last, si? Maybe they haven't moved it yet." Viola knew it would be gone, but she also knew that they had to discover the toilet shop in case they needed it, and see if there were any keys down that corridor to search the other rooms. She hoped they'd run into Japan right away so that they'd only have to worry about finding one set of people. Viola led Prussia, Germany, and Feliciano- or was it just Italy now since she’d turned back time?- down the left corridor and around the corner, only to freeze when she saw already the evidence that they were not alone. The monster, the demon, the Thing, was there, walking along the hallway as if it made a habit of taking strolls through its mansion of death. It was, as Prussia would later or had already said, a great, big gray Thing, the color of rotten scones that carried a rancid stench wherever it ventured. The air temperature dropped a few degrees and Viola shivered as goose-bumps erupted over her arms and legs. Her thoughts were racing as sweat broke out on her forehead and her heart pumped faster than necessary, riding the edge of panic as she pondered what they’d do if the Thing turned around and caught them already. She was caught between fighting and fleeing, but she could do nothing but stand there and stare at it. That was just as well, she thought, as she would draw attention to herself and they’d be able to get around fighting it-  


“What the hell is that thing?!” Germany screeched. Suddenly the lights flickered as it stopped and turned its head at a seemingly impossible angle, soulless black eyes boring into all four members of the party. Viola heard a muffled squeak come from Prussia and sighed as she knew there was no going back from this, and she and Feliciano would probably be the only ones with the state of mind to fight it, at least in the beginning. The monster let out a raspy hiss and went straight for Viola, and Feliciano froze for a moment. Viola hadn’t expected him to freeze up as well, but she supposed he was wondering why it wasn’t going for him since he didn’t remember any of the last loop. Viola unlatched the ax she carried and swung it around in front of her, cutting into the Thing’s flesh as it sliced open her stomach in return. She yelped- she didn’t have enough breath for a scream- and stumbled, curling one hand around the gaping wound in her abdomen. When Gilbert- Prussia, she reminded herself, not Gilbert this time around- saw the blood, he sprung into action himself, swinging his sword in a vertical arc with a battle cry as he jumped in to protect the least familiar member of the party. His action seemed to inspire a reaction in the other two, and Germany’s whip coiled and snapped as Feliciano got out his book and started reading off support spells. Viola lost track of what was happening until she realized that the monster before them was fading away, her vision blurring in and out of focus as blood seeped out of the wound in her stomach.  


Feliciano was at her side first. “Viola! Viola, are you okay? Shit, not already! Why did it go after you?” Viola shook her head, ignoring the world spinning around her.  


“It doesn’t matter; you’ll all be fine. None of you are hurt, right?” she slurred.  


“Just you,” Gilbert cut in. “But Italy still has his flag; we’re going to patch you up until we find England so he can heal you with that magic shit he’s always going on about.” Viola shook her head.  


“Don’t waste your energy. We have to find the clock. I’ll explain once we reunite with the others.” She leaned against the wall for balance, trailing blood behind her as she trudged to the bathroom at the end of the hallway.  


“Wait! You shouldn’t move around too much; you’re only going to open the wound further!” Viola waved Germany off, reaching the room at the end and flicking the lights on without incident. She staggered to the sink in the opposite corner and held up a key with her clean hand.  


“It’s to the library. Fel-Italy and Germany, you should go check if the clock’s there.”  


“With that Thing here, we can’t just stay for a stupid clock! Viola, we have to-“  


“You can’t leave! Not like this! If you want out, you’ll do as I say! The front door was locked from the moment you entered here, and I have a plan for you to escape!” She coughed, tasting something metallic at the back of her mouth. She spit into the sink and watched as her blood dripped towards the drain and stained the sink crimson. When she spoke again, her voice was rough and something wet was making a rattling sound in her throat. “If you don’t want to die, do as I say. I’ll explain when everyone is together. Just go check the library.” Feliciano and Germany, properly frightened by the display Viola had made, went off to check out the library. Prussia locked the door behind them and leaned against it, arms crossed.  


“Are you going to let me take a look at that wound now? If no one looks at it, you’re not going to make it another hour.”  


Viola chuckled humorlessly. “I won’t make it another hour whether or not you patch me up; it’s all part of the plan. And it’ll be easier for all of us if I keep it up like this; trust me.” Prussia growled and pushed himself away from the door to move closer to Viola, and Viola’s eyes widened minutely as she saw a streak of Gilbert in him. Maybe it was because he was no longer a country, but this was Gilbert the human speaking, not Prussia the nation.  


“Trust you? I don’t even know you. All I know is that you apparently know your shit when it comes to this mansion and that, according to yourself, a plan requiring your death will get us out of here. How the hell is having an injured person stumbling around with us going to be easier for anyone?” Viola gulped and choked as she felt blood slide down her throat.  


“You’ll get your answer to that as soon as we find the clock, no sooner and no later. I’m sorry; I know it doesn’t make any sense. But try to think not as a nation, but as a human; you out of all of them should be able to do it. The only way I know what I’m doing here is if I’ve gotten in and out myself, right?” She didn’t wait for an answer. “All of my world’s nations are dead- except for me. That won’t happen to you guys. I won’t let it. Someone has to sacrifice themselves so that everyone else can get out, and I’ve already done it.”  


No sooner had the words come out of her mouth than Gilbert’s face twisted into a different kind of scowl, this one more anguished than angry. “You couldn’t consult with us? It didn’t have to be you, you know! I’m not supposed to exist in the first place; it could have been me!”  


“No, it couldn’t have. Everyone I’ve ever known is dead. You may not want to acknowledge it, but without you, your world is broken. I don’t care about anyone’s self-sacrificing bullshit; logic dictates that it should be me.” Gilbert shook his head, opening his mouth to continue protesting, but Viola cut him off. “Please, don’t argue. It’s too late anyway. And it’s not even a bad thing.” Viola smiled at him. “It’s most likely going to be very painful, but once it’s over, I’ll be with my sister again, and all of my friends, and no one or nothing else will ever be able to tear us apart again.” Gilbert hesitated, and then closed his mouth with a nod. Before their understanding could be solidified, though, they were both startled by a sharp knock on the door. Gilbert unlocked it and it swung open to reveal the three very pale faces of Japan, Germany, and Feliciano.  


“We ran into the Thing again, but no one else is hurt. Viola, how are you- East, why didn’t you tend to Viola’s wound?!”  


“She wouldn’t let m-“  


“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Japan. Did you guys find anything in the library?”  


Feliciano nodded, moving the conversation past Viola’s injury. “The clock’s there.”  


Viola’s eyes widened. “Really?” She hadn’t expected to find it so soon. “We have to go there, then. The Allies will be here soon enough. We’ll wait there since we have the key.” Japan was shooting everyone confused looks, but since Germany was the only other one who didn’t at least vaguely understand what was going on at this point, he received no backing or explanation. He just sighed, muttering something about young countries under his breath, and followed the others to the library, all of them with their senses on high alert as they moved through the hallways. It was there that they were most vulnerable.  


But to Viola’s shock- and Feliciano’s too, she was sure- no monsters showed up to challenge them, even though they surely knew where they were headed. Of course, they might not have noticed that she’d swallowed the key instead of just holding onto it, which would mean that they didn’t know what she was about to do, but it could also be because the Allies hadn’t entered the mansion yet as well…  


It was no use pondering it. The monsters- or, as Viola suspected, multiple entities of the same monster- would do what they liked. Viola, as much as she was loathe to admit it, was a puppet for as long as they controlled time. Well, this puppet had a mind of its own and she was going to use it, damn it. The group entered the library and locked the door behind them and Viola lurched towards the long table in the one corner of the room. Leaning her hip against the side of it, she used her unbloodied hand to sweep all of the books and papers off of it with a resounding rumble as it all hit the floor. The clock was no more than three feet away from the table, pressed against the same wall as the door, and she glared at it with an intensity the made the other nations- ex-nation in Prussia’s case- shift uncomfortably.  


“Why do we need to be here?” Gilbert demanded. Viola let out a long breath of air, pointing at Feliciano.  


“Ask him. Tell them… about the time loops, Feliciano.” Feliciano’s eyes widened; he wouldn’t have remembered her knowing his human name, that’s right. Oops; whatever. It wouldn’t matter in less than an hour. “Do it! I’ll explain the rest.”  


“Well… This isn’t the first time we’ve come to the mansion.”  


“What the hell? Of course it is.”  


“Shut up and let him explain!” Viola snapped at Gilbert. She turned to Feliciano. “The short version, please. You can elaborate once you all get out of here.”  


“Wait, how do you-“  


“I told Gi-Prussia that I have a plan. I’d like to carry it out, but in order for everyone to trust it, I figured I’ll explain while we wait for the Allies. But I’d really like to conserve my energy, so would you please explain the time loops now?”  


“You see… We’ve come here dozens of times. The first time we came here, none of us knew what was going on, and that monster was chasing us, killing us off one by one. The first time… I was the only one who got out.” No one dared to interrupt Feliciano a second time. “But I didn’t want to leave without the rest of you, so I made a bargain with the monster; take us back in time to when we first entered, and it would always try to catch me first, because I was the prize it lost. I would go to this grandfather clock here and turn back time whenever I failed to get everyone else out alive, but then I was the only one who would retain my memories of the previous time loops. But then… during one loop, Viola showed up. And she’s been with us since, and she’s also retained her memories. But that’s because she also made a deal with the monster. The difference between us is, while I’m still fighting to get you guys out, she lost the game already.” Everyone turned to Viola.  


“My friends all died and the monster stole my journal, the device to go back in time. I had to flee or die, so I left the mansion and guarded it outside so that no one else would enter. Obviously, I failed, and you guys got inside. I decided to take responsibility for that and step in so that I could get you guys out. That’s all you need to know about the past. My plan is for the future; I started it in the last time loop-“ Viola was cut off by someone trying the doorknob. Everyone froze, staring at the door and watching the knob rattle in place.  


“Dude, I don’t think this one’s open,” they heard outside. They let out a collective breath, Viola’s ending in a cough as she dislodged some of the blood that had been congealing in her throat- and eugh, wasn’t that a pleasant thought.  


“Let them in,” she rasped, and Germany unlocked the door without question. She was relieved to see that the Allies hadn’t split up yet, so six nations were standing outside the door waiting. Germany ushered them in, and America had opened his mouth probably to ask why they were being hurried, but Germany slammed the door shut and twisted the key quickly.  


“What the bloody hell was-“  


“Shut up. I’ll assume that you haven’t had your lives threatened yet, or you wouldn’t be so insolent. I know you have questions, and they’ll be answered very soon, but first I have to get you out of here alive.”  


“Who are-“  


“Didn’t she say to shut up?” Gilbert snapped. “She has a plan; unless you want to die, I suggest you listen up.” Viola smiled wanly.  


“Grazie, Gil-Prussia. Now, as most of you have realized already, the front door is locked. That’s the only way out that’ll still be there by the time we get to it, unless there’s an exit I didn’t find after being here for years.” She winced as the world started becoming a little fuzzy around the edges; she was losing a lot of blood. She’d have to make this quick. “I found a way to bring you guys the key, but getting the key to you was very dangerous and I probably condemned myself to die just with that.” She took as deep a breath she felt she could without coughing. “Either way, the monsters need something to focus on while the rest of you get away. So I’ll be staying behind.”  


“What? No! A hero never leaves anyone behind!” America insisted.  


“It’s already been decided, America. And if no one stays behind, you’ll all die anyway, and it will all have been for nothing. If no one stays behind to keep time stable, the monster will just turn it back to reel you all in again.” A heavy silence fell over the room. “You need to learn to think a little more quietly. I have nothing tying me to this world, anyway. All of my friends and my sister died here, and I’m glad to be reunited with them.”  


Feliciano was the first to speak up. “So how did you get the key here if you started this plan in another time loop?”  


“Italy, how could you-“  


“She’s already made her decision.” Feliciano turned to her with darkened eyes. “None of us are going to be able to make her change her mind, and if we try, she’s just going to bleed out. What do we have to do to make this worth it, Viola?”  


“I told Prussia it would be easier for all of us if no one tried to patch up my stomach.” Gilbert’s eyes widened as he was the first to catch on to what she was saying. “I swallowed it. Making the key a part of me was the only way I knew I’d be able to bring it when I turned back time again. I need someone willing to get it out; I figured if we left my stomach a gaping mess, there’d be less to cut through, and it already looks gruesome anyway.” Feliciano turned away immediately as he attempted and failed to suppress a sob, and Germany was occupied with comforting him, but Japan and Gilbert stepped forward.  


“I spent too long at war, but I know how to do this if someone has a knife they can give me,” he declared. “Don’t get me wrong, Viola, I hate that you’re doing this, but you’ve already done it, and I’m going to honor your last wishes by helping everyone out of here.”  


“So am I; my people believe that to die honorably is the greatest goal in life, and if you do not meet it today, then I shall admit that I do not know what an honorable death is.”  


“America, get over here; we’re going to need your absurd strength. Just close your eyes if you can’t handle it.” America sighed as he was summoned and lifted Viola onto the table, holding her top half down firmly so that she wouldn’t squirm and hurt herself worse during the improvised procedure. Gilbert sat across her hips with a knife given to him by Russia- one of his sisters’, apparently- and Japan had one hand on each ankle, holding Viola’s legs in place as well.  


“Wait!” Feliciano cried. He loosened his tie from around his neck and tied it as a gag in Viola’s mouth. “It’ll give her something to bite on…” Viola nodded gratefully and took a deep breath, steeling herself. Then she closed her eyes and nodded again, a signal for Gilbert to go on. Gilbert had to take a moment to steel himself as well, but then, nodding to both of the nations helping him, he pushed the knife in quickly, trying to keep the pain minimal and making the smallest incision possible. The monster’s claws had penetrated fairly deep already, so he didn’t have to cut too much, but Viola still screamed. Granted, the sound was greatly muffled by the gag that kept her from biting her own tongue, but it still made Feliciano sob and bury his face in Germany’s shoulder. Gilbert winced as he saw the key, sitting in Viola’s stomach and looking utterly harmless were it not for the way it got in and out.  


“I’m sorry, Viola…” he muttered as he reached two fingers in through the hole he’d made, acting as if it were a game of Operation where he wasn’t supposed to touch the walls. He extracted the key carefully, and then England was at his side, muttering healing magic under his breath to try to close up the tears in Viola’s abdomen.  


“No!” she gasped through the gag. “Don’t! You’ll need… your magic…” England waved her off.  


“I absolutely cannot understand what you’re trying to say with that gag. Just give me a moment to finish doing what I can and I’ll take it out for you.” Viola’s eyes narrowed for a moment, but then she nodded, new tears dripping from her cheeks. Clearly, there was a limit as to how self-sacrificing she could be without someone calling her out on it. As England starting chanting again, she began seeing a green aura around him, but when she tried to look at him directly she couldn’t see it. She felt a tingling in her stomach, then a stinging, and she winced but then sighed in relief when a great deal of the original pain was gone. America reached down and pulled Feliciano’s tie out of her mouth, and she took a deep breath without coughing.  


“Thank you- all of you.” She stumbled to her feet, ignoring the objections the other nations were making, and stood before the clock. “You should go now before the monsters realize you have it. Once they know you do, they’ll be on you like starving hounds on a slab of meat.” She didn’t take her eyes off the clock as she said this.  


“What are you going to do?” Canada whispered; actually, that was probably his normal tone of voice, but Viola disregarded that fact.  


“This clock controls the time in this mansion; I’m going to make sure the hands don’t move so you can get out without being affected by it.”  


“Couldn’t you just put your ax through them and come with us?” Viola turned to Feliciano to answer his question with a sad smile.  


“You know that I can’t, Feliciano.” She beckoned for him to come closer, and once he was within range, she wrapped her arms around him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder. “Thank you, for being alone together with me. I’m sorry I have to break that promise to do this.” She wiped away the tears streaming down his face even though there were already more replacing them. “But you won’t be alone anymore. Take your journal with you, and make sure the entire world knows the truth about this place. Burn it to the ground. Make sure no one else has to suffer for the monster’s enjoyment.”  


“I don’t want you to die alone,” he whimpered. Viola reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number he didn’t recognize and watching as her own phone rang. She connected the lines and handed his phone back to him.  


“I won’t be alone. Just promise you’ll hang up once you’re off the grounds.” Feliciano nodded, wiping his tears himself this time. “I’ll never forget you; I’ll watch over you if I can. I know North Italy is in good hands.” Then, unexpectedly most likely to everyone in the room, Viola leaned in and pressed their lips together, smiling as she pulled away. “Ti amo. Now go before you get me crying.”  


“But, Viola-“  


“Go!” She turned back to the clock, clutching one of the spindly black hands in each of her own. Feliciano looked like he was about to protest, but Germany took one of his hands and led him towards the door, uncoiling his whip with the other hand.  


Feliciano raised the phone to his ear as they walked out of the room again. “Ti amo anchio, Viola.” And as the party broke into a run as the first of the monsters came out of the kitchen, Viola finally started to cry. The clock hands creaked as they tried to rewind but Viola didn’t loosen her grip even as they cut into her palms, her shoulders straining with the force needed to hold them still.  


“Feliciano, tell me your progress,” she asked as she made eye contact with a monster outside the library. It was the first to notice her, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold time still for long once it started attacking.  


“We’re out the front door,” Feliciano panted. Viola wondered if they were all running as fast as they could, and then wished she could smack herself for the thought. Of course they were; they were running for their lives. “I can see the edge of the property, Viola. We’re finally going to make it!” His voice was thick with tears, and Viola started to smile as a sob broke through her lips.  


“Good. Great. Amazing. I know you can do it, Feliciano. Keep running! You’re going to make it! You’re going to be free! They don’t control time anymore; they can’t keep you any longer!” Blood dripped down her forearms and landed on the floor before the clock from where the hands continued to cut her, but Viola held strong. She knew she’d done all that she could when she felt a large hand clasp the back of her neck and start squeezing. “Ti amo, Feliciano! Ti amo!”  


“Ti amo, Viola!” Feliciano cried, and she heard a loud thump as the phone hit the ground, followed by a muffled sob. “You did it; we’re free. We all made it. We all made it…”  


Viola could only manage a whisper at this point. “Hang up, Feliciano.”  


“YoU WOn’t EsCApe.”  


The dial tone came at the same time as the loud crack of her neck snapping.


End file.
